


Вестник с Майонезной планеты

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Излишне эмоциональная продавщица мешает гениальному плану по устранению Шинсенгуми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вестник с Майонезной планеты

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Июльский Гинтамо-Фестиваль @ diary.ru

Кацура вообще-то не считал себя гением. Благородному самураю не пристало такое самолюбование. Однако и правду отрицать глупо, поэтому Кацура скромно согласился, мол, "Да, я молодец", когда Элизабет показала восторженную табличку с пятью восклицательными знаками: "Кацура-сан, ты гений!!!!!"

Что вызвало у обычно спокойной Элизабет такую бурную реакцию? Новый план Кацуры по устранению Шинсенгуми! И на этот раз, определённо, он должен сработать.

Все гениальное просто - нужно сыграть на слабостях Шинсенгуми. А начать, конечно, с самого опасного человека из всех псов сёгуната - демонического замкома Хиджикаты. Если разобраться с ним, для Кацуры точно не угроза.

Шпионская информационная сеть Кацуры донесла, что у Хиджикаты имеется одна слабость, она же одна пагубная страсть - майонез. И вот тут и вступал в действие гениальный план. Нужно просто купить побольше этого пищевого продукта, подбросить Хиджикате и снять на скрытую камеру, как тот будет с урчанием, чавканьем и прочими неприглядными звуками это поедать. Сам Кацура, конечно, был всегда элегантен, и такого нарушения этикета себе бы не позволил, но откуда Шинсенгуми знать приличия. 

А потом уже дело техники - распространить запись куда только можно и окончательно дискредитировать Хиджикату. Ведь никто не будет уважать человека, зависимого от майонеза! План казался Кацуре логичным и продуманным, что само по себе уже намекало на минимальную вероятность успеха идеи. 

Точнее, намекнуло бы, если бы Кацура имел привычку к самокопанию и анализу прошлых операций Джои. Но такого за Кацурой не наблюдалось, он всегда смотрел вперёд, в светлое будущее. Или в будущее, которое будет светлым, если получится избавиться от Хиджикаты.

Так что Кацура оделся в костюм космического капитана для конспирации и со вздохом посмотрел в свой кошелёк, также известный как Общая Касса Борцов за Свободу. Общая Касса была пустоватой: несколько монеток и пара купонов на бесплатный рамен. Но этих денег должно было хватить на майонез. Кацура отправился в ближайший магазин.

\- Добро пожаловать! - сказала продавщица.

Кацура удивился - эта девушка была ему знакома. Это же Курико, дочь шефа полиции Мацудайры! Кацура с ней неплохо поладил, когда работал у них под видом домработницы. Но она, конечно, его не узнала, ведь Кацура был одет космическим капитаном, и никто бы не догадался, так как эта маскировка идеальна.

На всякий случай Кацура все же сказал: "Я Космический Капитан Кацура! Мне нужен майонез."

Курико, до этого глядевшая на него приветливо, но без особого интереса, внезапно покраснела и переспросила: "Космический Капитан? И Вам нужен майонез?"

\- Да, именно! - подтвердил Кацура, не понявший, почему это вызвало у девушки такой живой интерес. В Эдо космические капитаны на каждом шагу встречаются, да и майонез - не какое-то чудо света.

\- Ах! Вы пришли за мной! - восторженно воскликнула Курико, резво перескочила через прилавок и бросилась на шею Кацуре.

Кацура запаниковал. Объятия с милой девушкой, конечно, не плохо, но его сердце навеки принадлежит делу революции! А Курико явно что-то не так поняла. Кацура осторожно попытался отцепить от себя пылающую чувствами красавицу. Получалось не очень успешно.

\- Вас прислал за мной Принц Майонезной планеты! Я знала, он меня любит! О, Майора-сама! Как я рада! - приговаривала Курико, продолжая тискать Кацуру.

Ситуация выглядела нелепо. Кацуре пришлось использовать все своё богатое воображение, чтобы придумать, что сказать. К счастью, с воображением у него никогда не было проблем.

\- Да, Курико, меня прислал принц. Но я пока не могу забрать тебя с собой. На нашей планете стихийное бедствие - там кончился майонез. Так что нужно срочно пополнить запасы, - сказал Кацура.

\- Как ужасно! - посочувствовала Курико. - А у нас сегодня была акция на майонез "Плати за 15, получи 45:3", так что весь раскупили...

Долгие годы побегов от Шинсенгуми подсказали Кацуре, что это отличный момент оттуда сваливать.

\- Тогда я продолжу свои поиски! А пока - прощай! - сказал Кацура и пафосно взмахнул плащом. Он нечаянно задел стойку со жвачками и уронил её. Пока Курико их подбирала, Кацуры и след простыл.

\- Надеюсь, с Вами все в порядке, Майора-сама! - прошептала Курико, глядя в окно магазина и пытаясь рассмотреть, где же в небе Майонезная планета.

А Кацура тем временем пошёл тратить купоны на бесплатный рамен, решив заесть нервное потрясение. А исполнение хитрого плана он перенёс на другой день.

Конец.


End file.
